Dance
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: A.U.Yaoi.Lemon ? .Vários casais. O que fazer quando os sonhos se perdem na realidade da vida? É possível conquistar o que sempre foi uma ilusão?


**Autora: **Virgo no Áries

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Beta: **Tio Word! XD Se alguém souber da existência de algum beta disponível, me avise, por favor.

**Revisor: **Seiya. Aviso aos ficreaders de plantão! Se vocês encontrarem qualquer errinho(por menor que seja) a culpa é dele! Podem xingá-lo, torturá-lo... mas não o matem! A exclusividade é minha! XD

**Agradecimentos: **À Virgo-chan pelo incentivo. E a Athenas de Áries pela dica da introdução. Criei a minha 'introdução' baseada na sua...Gostaria de tê-la usado integralmente(com sua permissão, claro) mas não foi possível, então tomei a liberdade de modificá-la um pouco... Espero que não se importe. Ficou parecido?

_**Dance**_

o

Entrou esbaforido porta adentro. Os olhos ansiosos antecipavam os problemas que teria. A tensão fluia em batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Talvez... Talvez seus esforços não fossem em vão.

Está atrasado! –reclamou impaciente.

O trânsito está um caos! Não deu pra chegar mais cedo e... - tentou se desculpar inutilmente. O olhar _dele_ confirmava seu aborrecimento.

Vista-se! - ordenou secamente. Não queria explicações. Girou sobre os pés e dirigiu-se á porta. Tocou na maçaneta e antes que saísse do recinto, advertiu. A voz gélida fazendo o corpo atrás de si estremecer. – Tem quinze minutos.

A porta se fechou numa batida surda enquanto passos se distanciavam pelo corredor. Era o sinal que precisava. Deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira próxima de si. Os olhos úmidos se esconderam atrás das pálpebras, assim como as diversas emoções que o assaltavam. Mãos nervosas torciam o cabelo de forma quase desesperada á procura de algum conforto. Um gemido doloroso foi trancafiado por seus lábios. Por que tinha que se sentir assim? Já deveria estar acostumado ao tratamento rude que o outro lhe dispensava. Então... Por que doía tanto?

Não queria abrir os olhos. Se o fizesse, voltaria à triste realidade em que se encontrava. Era mais fácil fingir que não se importava. Que era... Feliz. Mas o que realmente desejava era... Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos. Tolice. Isso nunca iria acontecer.

Mirou-se no espelho a sua frente. Um nó se formou na garganta seguido de uma vontade louca de rir. Que só ficou na vontade. Os cabelos e roupas estavam molhados por conta da chuva repentina. A mancha arroxeada no pulso direito indicava a luxação que insistia em latejar. Nada muito grave. O fato de estar machucado não era motivo de preocupação, certo? _Ele_ não se importava. Enquanto cumprisse com as suas obrigações _ele_ não teria motivos para se queixar. Desgraçado, egoísta!

Franziu o cenho, apertando os punhos. A dor no pulso alimentando a raiva que o consumia. Permitiu se observar por mais alguns instantes. O rosto delicado estava pálido, fruto do susto que passara minutos antes de chegar ao trabalho. Os olhos azuis-piscina tão vivazes estavam ligeiramente opacos e... Céus! Isso era um arranhão?! Acima da sobrancelha esquerda, as madeixas loiras encobriam um pequeno corte na testa. Não era tão profundo. Um pouco de maquiagem poderia escondê-lo. A platéia, com sorte, sequer notaria. Estavam acostumados a olhar para lugares mais interessantes durante o...

O.O

Deus!

O show!

Olhou atordoado para o relógio. Havia passado dez minutos.

Droga! Droga! Droga!

Era nisso que dava ficar divagando. Levantou-se apressadamente e tropeçou nos próprios pés. Mais imprecariações indignadas saíram de sua boca. Meio cambaleante trancou a porta do camarim. Precisava ter ao menos um mínimo de privacidade enquanto se trocava. Já imaginou se entra algum desavisado nesse momento? Se bem que... Não faria tanta diferença dentro de alguns minutos. Um sorriso travesso aflorou nos lábios carmim. Com certeza não se importaria se fosse _ele _que_... _E lá vamos nós de novo. Sinceramente... Devia ser masoquista. Arrancou as roupas que usava com certa violência. Pegou um conjunto preto no armário, ainda em dúvida se o usaria. Não se deixaria amainar pelas palavras do _chefinho._ O faria engolir cada uma delas. A seu modo.

O corpo ainda estava molhado pela água da chuva e... Como é que poderia se apresentar com o cabelo neste estado lastimável? Suspirou frustrado. Pelo canto do olho avistou um frasco de óleo de massagem. Sua mente rapidamente pôs em prática a idéia que tivera. Espalhou o conteúdo pelo corpo. Andrógino, alguns diriam. Ainda ria quando o comparavam com uma mulher. Não, isso não o enraivecia, pelo contrário; o envaidecia. Apreciou a visão de seu corpo nu refletido no espelho. E que imagem mais... Perfeita. Narcisista? Em absoluto...Seus olhos não o deixavam mentir. Mas... Faltava algo. Abriu a gaveta da penteadeira, vasculhando a procura de... Tinha certeza que estava ali... Sorriu ao achá-lo. Um pequeno vidrinho de purpurina. Não precisava de adereços para realçar a beleza singular que lhe fora agraciada mas hoje faria uma pequena surpresa. O riso cristalino reverberou pelas paredes. Todos ficariam de queixo caído. _Ele_, principalmente.

Acabou de calçar as botas de cano alto e colocou uma capa branca sobre os ombros finalizando sua produção. Levantou-se da cadeira um tanto afoito. Já era para estar no palco, mas não foi muito longe. Apoiou-se na cadeira antes que fosse ao chão pela terceira vez naquele dia. A face transfigurou-se em dor. Aparentemente, a queda que tivera ao tropeçar não fora tão... Bestial.

Teria que ver isso...

-Dido!- alguém batia insistentemente na porta. – É melhor se apressar. O _chefinho_ tá com cara de quem vai comer o fígado de alguém.

Mais tarde.

Abriu a porta repentinamente. A capa ligeiramente aberta insinuava os contornos dos músculos firmes e curvas esbeltas. Um convite indecoroso ao prazeres da carne.

O belíssimo espécime grego de olhos azuis o fitou deslumbrado.

Quem não conhecesse o Adônis(1) a sua frente poderia confundí-lo como uma pessoa aparentemente dócil. Aparentemente. As palavras do grego podiam ser letais tal qual o veneno de um escorpião. O fato do rapaz ser escorpiano não devia ser mera coincidência.

Apoiou a mão esquerda na entrada da porta e inclinou o corpo para frente, aproveitando para mostrar explicitamente o que tinha debaixo da capa.

Observou deliciado a expressão do grego.

A confirmação de que as pessoas ficariam de boca aberta não era infundada, afinal.

E então, Milo... - perguntou falsamente desinteressado. - Como estou?

Um assobio alto se fez ouvir.

Sorriu satisfeito.

Era justamente essa a intenção.

Sentiu a cintura ser envolvida pelos braços fortes e uma língua atrevida brincar com o lóbulo da orelha antes de ser mordiscada. A proposta indiscreta, sendo sussurrada ao pé do ouvido, bastante convidativa.

O que me diz de um show particular? – a voz rouca do grego fez arrepios percorrerem sua coluna. – Você não pode sair por aí desse jeito. - envolveu o pescoço do escorpiano - Deviam te prender.

Oh... E qual seria o meu crime? – perguntou inocente.

Atentado violento ao pudor. - respondeu sério mas os olhos matreiros o denunciavam.

Risadas ecoaram pelo corredor. Era tão fácil conversar com Milo. Por que tinha que ser tão complicado com...

Despertou de seus devaneios ao sentir um tapa firme nas nádegas. Olhou indignado para o grego, abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Se ele não fosse seu amigo...

Os olhos do escorpiano brilharam intensos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando entender qual era o segredo por trás do sorrisinho de canto. O silêncio se instalou.entre os dois. Remexeu-se ligeiramente incomodado em seus braços. Algo dizia que estava esquecendo uma coisa importante... Um estalo barulhento dentro da mente o fez lembrar que tinha um show a realizar e um chefe furioso querendo comer suas tripas.

O sorriso divertido do grego parecia ler seus pensamentos.Emburrado com o amigo, Dido o empurrou desajeitadamente, dirigindo-se ao palco. Poucos foram os passos que deu. A mão firme do escorpiano agarrou seu pulso dolorido e o puxou de encontro a si, fazendo com que seus corpos se amoldassem um no outro. Um selinho carinhoso foi depositado em seus lábios.

-Pra dar sorte. – o grego piscou o olho direito maroto antes de sumir das suas vistas.

Permaneceu estático ainda embasbacado. O que foi isso?

Apressou o passo antes que esquecesse o show novamente. Algumas pessoas circulavam pelo estreito corredor e sem querer esbarrou em alguém. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas antes de virar o rosto para encarar o sujeito. Olhos azuis se fitaram. Claros nos escuros. Uma certeza.

O _chefinho_ está fulo da vida.

_**Continua...(?)**_

_**Notas:**_

_(1)para saber mais leia:_ pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org/wiki/Adônis

_É...acho que é isso.dúvida Essa é minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem. _

_Antes que me perguntem se haverá atualizações...Ando meio ocupada, então peço que tenham paciência. Farei o possível para atualizar essa fic uma vez por mês._

_Lembrando que o número de reviews pode, eu disse PODE, não que VAI, acelerar a atualização.XD_

_Críticas __**construtivas**__ e sugestões serão bem-vindas._

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


End file.
